Mobile Suit Gundam: Survival of Apocalypse
by James Contan
Summary: After the death cloud of the apocalypse dissolves, 3 world powers emerge. The United Federation, the Principality Of Zeon, and The Romefellar Foundations might army, known as OZ. Can James Contan, a rookie Fed MS pilot protect the newly rebuilt world?


I do not own Gundam, or any of its respected characters and mecha. This story is currently rated PG-13 for mild language and Violence. This story is an alternate universe look on the U.C. universe. It also contains a small portion of crossover, such as names, mobile suits, and even entire organizations. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Mobile Suit Gundam: Survival of Apocalypse  
  
Prelude, Part 1: Apocalypse Now  
  
In January, of 2020 AD, a meteorite was spotted by the Hovel-2 telescope, while photographing area L2-394-XSD of the universal chart. The object appeared to be the size and exact shape of a baseball, and was dubbed MDR-09X-8921, also Nicknamed "Jordan" after the famous basketball player Michael Jordan.  
  
20 years later, in 2040, that same area was re-photographed by the Hovel. The object, Jordan, had grown to over 10,000x it's Original size. Scientists were amazed, and plotted it's coarse, for tracking. But, while plotting Jordan's coarse, people Were horrified to know that Jordan would collide with Mars. Scientist automatically calculated the effects it would have On earth and surrounding planets.  
  
They found that, on the exact day Jordan would hit Mars, the Moon, and Earth would be lined up with the red planet. It was said that portions of Mars would be knocked off and from there, pieces ranging between half a mile in diameter, And pieces 1 mile in diameter would collide with the Moons dark side, and from there, send pieces ranging from half a mile In diameter to 3/4ths a mile in diameter would hit Earth.  
  
July 4, 2099 is the exact date Jordan was to hit the 4th planet from our sun... it did as predicted. After the impact with Mars, chunks from the planet hit the dark side of the moon, and sent over 3000 small pieces of moon rock in every direction, but 2 pieces, each under a mile in diameter were headed right at the Earth. 1 of the pieces, named Alpha, was 4,l21 feet in radius and hit The Mexico/United States Border dead on, and the second piece, named Omega, was 2,345 feet in radius and hit the Himalayas.  
  
Alpha sent up a small dust cloud, which covered everything within a 200 mile distance, the death toll is unknown. Omega sent Up a small dust cloud, only covering a 92 mile range. The sun in both areas was blocked, and would be for over 150 years. The collisions sent the world into chaos and a major world war broke out. By the time WWIII ended in 2124, only 4 billion, out of over 7 billion people were left alive. All the major world governments had been taken out and the true end to the Apocalypse had started to set in, as people started to return to there normal lives, most starting over somewhere new.  
  
Prelude, Part 2: The toys of war, the new century, and the evil  
  
During World War III, a weapons known As Mobile Suits, or MS's, were developed. Mobile Suits are giant, humanoid robots, most were used for fighting, but some were developed for other purposes, such as construction, or transport. The most common was the American's GM, which was cheap to produce and easy to use. The cockpit of an MS was usually located in the chest area, and weapons usually consisted of 3 projectile weapons (one rifle, one handgun, head mounted Vulcan cannons), 1 indirect (grenade), and 2 melee weapons, usually a beam sward or trident.  
  
The Japanese, being a very technological culture and the leaders in robotics, created the Gundams, which were far superior to the American's mass-produced GM. The Gundams sported better robotics, better and much stronger weapons, such as the buster rifle, Gundanium Ally armor, and many other heavy advantages. Gundanium was found on the moon after Jordan hit, and is very hard to mine and transport to the earth. Thus the Gundam's downfall was that it was not able to be mass-produced. The buster rifle is a high output beam rifle; capable of penetrating just about any material, but usually has a max ammo of 4 or 5 shots, unless the Gundam unit is equipped with a charging module.  
  
After the Gundam and GM's, the Russia's very own MS, the Zaku, was developed. The Zaku is the equivalent of the American GM, with the exception of it's relatively easy to modify body, which made theme easy to change for land, sea, and space combat. Many Zaku's were sold on what was left of the black market, and from the many small countries came varied types of Zaku's, such as the Zaku MS-06S, a much more maneuverable and faster version of the original MS. There are currently over 100 different types and various modified Mobile Suits.  
  
Following the MS was the Mobile Armor, or MA. These were usually more like small battleships, using high output beam weapons, or any other projectile launcher. MA's were usually used as back up or support for large MS offensives. In other words, Mobile armors were just super tanks used in large offensives, do to there huge cost, very few are often produced at one time.  
  
The United States became what is now known as the United Federation. And Japan became what is known as the Principality of Zeon. Russia is ruled by the Romefellar Foundation, and its army known as OZ. All of these groups have taken control of unknown amounts of various territories. All 3 also continue expansion into space, as the number of colonies continues to rise as well.  
  
After WWIII ended, humanity entered what is now referred to as Iron Century, iron referring to what the ancient Greeks called the "iron age", in which chaos and terror ruled over the ancient lands. The Iron Age came after the Bronze Age, which proceeded the Silver age, which again proceeded the Golden age, all of which referred to a time in humanity at which the prosperity level equaled. The current date is I.C. 0123 (2222 AD). Date format MM.DD.YYYY I.C.  
  
There is no longer any world powers, merely old states and countries with nothing left to do except try and rebuild, unfortunately, as it is in every age, there are those who seek to rule all they can. But having little more then a few mobile suits to do it with. Most are no more then scavenger/raider groups with at the most, a dozen mobile suits.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Pilots! Heart to Heart talk.  
  
03.11.0123 I.C., Federation Base (location unknown)  
  
A class of newly graduated Mobile Suit pilots stood before there commanding officer, a waiting there first orders. Most of these fresh recruits were only in there late teens, or early 20's. There uniforms consisted of a light gray pair of tight slacks, a light brown, tunic like, shirt, with a black and red caller, with gold lining. And to complete their uniforms, a large black belt with a large silver buckle. These youth represented the backbone of the new Federation; they represented the United Federation Mobile Suit Defense Force.  
  
"I am General South Burning. Welcome to Luna 7, located 4 miles due east of the mars impact crater, Le Ve In. Your mission from this day forth, and till the day you die, or worse..." He laughed, "Or worse, retire."  
  
He managed a number of laughs, which quickly subsided. The general looked around, somewhat surprised by the great amount of youth in his group. He continued, "Is to defend your fellow human beings. You are Mobile Suit Pilots and should be damn proud of it. I know most of you have become great friends with one another over the 1 year training course, even more so, most of you have become like brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, it is my sad duty to tell you that not all of you will be together for a long time. Things... Things which can not be help happen... War, destruction, or even a simple malfunction in a MS can take a large toll on our lives. People die and such is the reason we live, just so we can die."  
  
The general continued on for another hour or so, going on about what there rolls will do and how it will affect the others around theme, how millions of people rely on them, and ect.  
  
"... I am proud to have you as my subordinates, and as your commanding officer, I will get to know each and every one of you during your stay here on Luna 7. That is all, Dissssmissed!" He saluted to the pilots, and they saluted back, each one feeling energized by South Burning's speech. The soldiers shuffled out of the staging area and back to there barracks, every one of theme chatting and talking amongst theme-selves.  
  
[Authors note: This is where our main character and a supporting character will come in. Unlike the rest of this story, these will be two of the few ORIGINAL characters you see.]  
  
Among the heard of pilots one, one stood out. an Ensign James Contan. He looked much older then most of the surrounding youth, but was only a mere 23, and he had the look of a seasoned veteran on his face, a look of cold, knowing, hatefulness of war. Next to him was Nace Kemo, James best and only friend. Nace was only 17, but she knew more about mobile suit piloting then most people who spent there lives in the forces. They walked quietly and swiftly back to there room.  
  
[Data File: Name: James "Jim" Contan Birth: April 5, 0100 I.C. Gender: Male Rank: Ensign Origin: Side 4 Hair and Eyes: Short black hair, yellow eyes. Height: 5'9" Enlisted: December 17, 0120 I.C. Pilot Rating: 5 out of 5]  
  
[Data File: Name: Nace Kemo Birth: July 25, 0106 I.C. Gender: Female Rank: Ensign Origin: New York Hair and Eyes: Medium auburn hair, green eyes Height: 5'9" Enlisted: January 3, 0120 I.C. Pilot Rating: 5 out of 5]  
  
James was first to the room and opened the door gently and letting Nace in first. James was the strong quiet type, do to his strong tongue, which often earned him death threats or large praise. He wasn't really a people person to say the least. He like being alone, dark places, quiet... Where as Nace was the girl next door kinda person. She was cute, smart, and she too was quick with her tongue, often pointing out others flaws as she saw theme. She preferred the company of others, but often times was only left with James.  
  
"Well, how do you fell, Mr. Ensign," started Nace, who sat down in the desk chair in the nearby corner.  
  
"Me? I fell like nothing's changed and everything that old guy said was bullshit," he ranted, as he laid down in his bunk.  
  
"Oh really? Not a single thing General Burning said matters to you; nothing at all?"  
  
"Yes, not a damn thing. I'm just tired, okay, Nace. Besides, we still have to go through advanced combat training in 3 days, so I'd like to prepare and get ready for it as best I can." He turned over on his side looking at the wall, "Besides, I'll never get separated from you. Were the best pilots to come out of the academy in 15 years..."  
  
Nace felt a warm sensation run through her body and then settle in at her heart. "Does James really mean that? Does he care for me mor e then just as a friend...? Maybe, but I could just be over reacting, he does this sentimental(ish) stuff to me all the time, but..." Nace went on arguing and discussing things in her head till she finally got tired of it and got in the top bunk.  
  
"...Nace... why did you join the MS force...," James asked from his bunk, now rolled over on his other side, looking out the window into space.  
  
Nace looked out the same window, "I don't know... I think I joined it when you mentioned it on the first day of basic training... I asked you about it, and- I just became hooked... Since then, I've been studying everything on mobile suits. I've learned just about as much as any one person can..."  
  
"So... you joined because of me...?" His voice seemed different to her, like he was in another place. This was a side she had never seen of James.  
  
She thought for a moment. That was a good question. Did she join because she wanted to, or because he wanted to...? "In a sense, I guess I kinda did... the way you talked about, I mean when you actually spoke, was amazing... You made it sound so great and amazing, that I just kinda became a fan of you and mobile suits..." Maybe, she thought, I should have just said I joined because I wanted to...  
  
"I see... Nace... sleep well..." James voice trailed off as his eyes sank closed, and his body fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Nace's mind was at war with itself, "Was that James? He sounded so odd, so much more mature and grown up... He's changing for some reason... He use to be so quiet and full of selfishness. Always wanting to be by him- self... Now, he seems to enjoy being around people... especially me... that's probably normal though, I mean, I've known Him since the first day of Basic training, and some how, since then, we've always been paired with each other... I guess he sees me as his only true companion in this life..." Nace yawned her-self out of though, "I guess I need some sleep... Jim's right, I should rest, advanced training is a few days and I need to get ready..."  
  
Luna 7 went quiet soon, as many a pilot fell into sleep. All dreaming about there pasts, there presents and there bright futures... They're Mobile Suit Pilots, and not only that, they're Federation Pilots; the best and most well trained force known to mankind.  
  
  
  
That's the prelude and chapter one. I hope it was good. Please send comments, concerns, ideas, criticism to anime_freak2001@hotmail.com . I'm still kinda a newbie in the writing area, but my love of gundam and detail should make up for that. Thanks for reading; I'm looking forward to your reviews.  
  
James Contan  
  
(C) copyright January 20, 2003 Matrix Enterprise, Chicago, Ill. 


End file.
